Greatest Love
by MizzCoCo
Summary: Okay so 1st fic. not so good but hey i tried. Hermione never knew love could be this good. Ofcourse something must interupt her happy life. She's got a new look and an even bigger personality, all thanks to a certain blond slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my first fic. Im sooooo nervous. I guess just let me know what ya think!!!Should I go on, or shall it go the shelves. CC

* * *

**Its funny how you can call people your best friends, when you cant even tell them the best news of your life. That's how Hermione felt during the end of the war. She loved Harry, Ron, and Ginny very much but she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she was in love. She had to very good reasons she told herself; one being that is was not Ron who she fell in love with. After Harry killed Voldemort, and the war was won Ron pulled her aside and confessed that he was in love with her since forver and that the war made him see how much he needed me.**

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god Mione, I don't know what I would have done if we lost you.." Ron breathed into my hair ,hugging me a bit too tight. "Ron its okay, we made and Voldemort is dead. don't worry im not going anywhere." She replied with a brite smile. She hugged Ron back gently broke therir embrace. "Mione, that's not just it…"He trailed off. "what else is there Ronald?! We are alive and healthy, well still alive, also volde boy is dead!!!." She said happily and laughed at her own little joke. "Hermione…..its just …I-I am in love with you!…." He breathed out in a heavy breathe. She didn't know what to do. She did love him, just not in that way, only as a brother. She was also currently in a relationship that no one knew of. She wasn't sure if she loved her boyfriend, but she had such strong feelings for him that she just could not let him pass. She took a deep breathe and looked Ron in the eyes. "Ron I love you too… . Its just not in the same way. Im sorry, but I love you only as brother. Plus I am currently seeing someone, who is extremely important to me. I am so sorry Ron…" she finished off with watery eyes. _

_End of flashback_

**Ron took it seeming okay. They were back to just being friends and it was so much easier. After that night Ron kept harassing her to tell him her mystery guy. She never did tell him and that was a few months ago. they were all now on our summer holidays, and it was fantastic so far, well at least for her. She was spending the holiday with hey love. Nothing could ever be better then being with her guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

okay, so i know i never explained where this story starts. so heres a backround

the day in the bathroom, its not harry who finds draco, its hermione. i cant tell you too much because then ill give away some of the story. hehe

but i can say it all started from then. the story starts during summer holidays after killing volde and 6th yr.

its two weeks before they head back to hogwarts.

_**Chappy 2**_

_**Its was almost the end of summer holidays, so that meant it was also almost time to go to the burrow. Granted the war may be over, but that's just how they did things. **_

_**Hermione was standing on the balcony of their room, watching his mother and house elves tend to her garden. It really was magnificent garden. Ever since coming to spend the holidays with her love, she has become best friends with his mother.**_

_**As she was pondering their time getting to know one another, she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist. She took in a deep breathe and rested her back on his chest.**_

" _**Mmmmm. Good morning beautiful. How did you rest?" He asked while nuzzling into her neck, taking in her fresh scent.**_

" _**It was fantastic. I got to sleep with this extremely good looking, blonde, filthy rich GOD. He really was perfect. How was your rest?" She asked smiling .**_

" _**Well I spent it with this leggy brunette. She was an animal. I don't even know how I am up right now". **_

_**He replied smiling . She turned around in his arms and gave him a sensual kiss.**_

" _**So ..I kept you up all night. If I am not mistaken, you were the one who kept invading my bed space." She whispered in his ear, making his shiver from her warm breathe. **_

"_**Draco, do we have to go to the burrow? I mean we have been fine here without the world!" She pouted thinking about facing her- their friends. She never did tell Harry or Ron that it was Draco who captivated her heart. **_

_**How could she? She has kept it from them for 10 months now. She really didn't know what to expect. She only hopped they heard her out before things start getting out of hand.**_

" _**Mione, don't you think its about time you told them? I mean, are we not going to be together? Because as far as im concerned I know that we will NOT be having a secret relationship when school starts ."He replied giving her a stern look. She really did feel bad a bout having to hide him. Its just they were suppose to be enemies. She was scared she'd loose her friends. Granted she did see lesss and less of them but they still owled each other every other day. **_

_**The only people who knew about Draco and her were his mother, Blaise, and Ginny. **_

_**It wasn't that she was embarrassed of him. Well maybe just a little. After all she was the goody-to-shoes and he was the bad ass slytherin **_**death eater. **_**she had to laugh at that thought. Draco was no were near that evil. He definitely was not a saint either. He was very protective of his loved ones, brilliant, strong minded(like herself), and so many other things. **_

"_**Hermione, go get ready. We have to leave soon. There is no way around it. Unless you want to end this here and now" Draco said forcefully, but with a hint of hurt.**_

_**She could see it in his eyes that she hurt him yet again by being so scared. She never wanted to end things with him. Yeah she may have thought things would be easier, and she could find a nice guy and settle down. But she could never do that. For she was head over heels in love with him. She dreamt of their future, getting married and having little blonde boys who look just like their daddy. That thought brought a smile to her face. He looked at her like she was crazy. Here he was talking about breaking up and she was smiling.**_

" _**oh honey im not smiling at the thought of us not being together. it's the complete opposite. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Draco Abraxas Malfoy." she replied cupping his face inbetween her hands so he could look her in the eyes. **_

" _**Draco im so sorry for being a coward. Its just that I do love them and they'll always be a big part of my life. But that does not mean that they have a say in it. Ill tell them today" She looked in his eyes and smiled softly at him. She place a gentle kiss on his lips and went to go back in their room.**_

" _**Sweetie .."she said to him. He was in a daze with his eyes closed and smiling. He turned to her words.**_

" _**Did you just not tell me to get ready? Because I know you take just as long as me to get dressed" she laughed. **_

_**He smiled big and ran towards her and through her over his shoulders. She squealed loud and giggled yelling for him to put her down. **_

_**He dropped her ungracefully on the bed and then ran to the en suite to get ready. She smiled at his retreating back thinking it was all going to work out. It had too.**_

_**Sorry i know its short , but its okay. **_

_**next chap soon  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

So heres chappy 3

" Seriously..Take it off Hermione…NOW" He said so calmly she was knid of scared. Then again she was Hermione Jean Granger, and no one tells her what to do.

"Draco you need to relax. I am not changing so that's that!. Now can I have a kiss please because its been almost 2 hours sinc-" she was cut off mid sentence by Draco's lips. He threw his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed hers. She had to stop or they would not be making it to the burrow on time and then they'd had some explaining to.

She slowed the kiss down to a stop and then just once more gigng him a quick kiss pulled away to grab her bags.

" Just because we kissed does not mean I am okay with you wearing that outfit. I mean look at you. Those shorts might as well be knickers and that's not even a shirt. I don't want the Weasel looking at you and get all hot. Because let me tell you Hermione Jean Granger, that will not end well at all." Draco said to her in such a serious tone that she knew he was not just over reacting. She did have to admit her clothes were a bit exposing, but then again that is who she is. She actually liked to shop now and an interest in her appearance. All thanks to the lovely help from Narcissa, Draco's mother. Over the time of her and his relationship, the older regal woman took to _"getting to know her future daughter-in-law". _Hermione had to smile of that chat. The woman was very at dismissing the young witches words whenever denying future plans for her and Draco.

Hermione walked into their walk in closet to look for her cute gladiator sandels. She saw one of her sleeveless wraps, thinking of Draco's words she grabbed it and put it on. She came out the closet holding her sandels and sitting on the bed.

" Honey is this better? I don't want to make you or anybody else uncomfortable." She asked, while looking up at him threw her eyelashes.

He knew what she was doing, but he had to admit the wrap covered enough of her. He looked at her and smiled " You know Granger, just we are together doesn't mean you have a say… I think I should show you how to listen and learn." He said in a seductive but serious tone. He wanted to mess with her for trying to use her girly ways on him. But he was to smart for that. Or so he thought anyway.

"Oh really Malfoy…. Well I guess I should just leave and find me a nice guy. Sorry for being so disappointing.. I just…." _sniff _she started to tear up. "I just wanted" _sniff _"to look" _sniff_ "look good for you" On the inside she was applauding herself. He looked at her and his whole face changed. He really thought he hurt her feelings. She was completing her self in her head saying how if this witch stuff never worked she'd be a wonderful actress. She was so sure, she thought she was even Oscar worthy.

Draco went to her and grabbed her hands in his while kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Oh love I was just joking. You could never be anything but perfect. I am just a jealous man. What do you expect when my woman looks as hot as you and then has her body on display? I am just a man, you cannot expect miracles here. After all I am a Malfoy too." He smiled towards her. She couldn't hold back her laugh anymore. She started laughing so hard tears started to fall. draco looked at her quizzically for a minute and then finally catching on, lurched at her, knocking her flat on her back on the bed with him above her.

He had a sly grin on his face with a mischievous look in his eyes.

" Love you know its not nice when you do that to me. You know how hard it is for me to apologize and yet you do it for games..eh? Well I have a very good idea on how to get my payback. Would you like to know how _love_?" He asked while gripping her wrists and slowly moving them above her head while placing kisses along her chin to her neck. She was so wrapped up in his lips her only response was a moan "Mmmmm" he chuckled at lack of response causing her to open her eyes and look at him in a daze.

"Well Hermione….." He breathed into her ear. "I am going….." He placed a kiss on her collarbone. "TICKLE YOU!!!!" He yelled while tickling her senseless. He knew that she was VERY ticklish.

" Ah hahahahaha sto-"she was giggling so much she could barely speak. " P. ple-Hashanah-ase STOPPPPP!" She was trying to get away but he was just so much bigger then her, and he was not letting her go.

" Alright ill stop….. But you had better just wear that piece of material alone later for me." he said huskly into her ear. She shivered and nodded her head repeatedly. He just chuckled and got off of her.

"okay Draco. Could you pass me my purse?" she asked sitting up and putting in her sandels. He grabbed her purse and placed it on the bed beside her. He looked at the sandels she was putting on and smiled.

" Love.. Wear those sandels also." He winked at her opening their bedroom door and heading into the manor.

" LOVE DON'T TAKE TOO MUCH LONGER. WE HAVE TO FLOO SOON. HURRY UP.!!" He yelled back to her. She shook her head and was laughing at his impatience. She stood up from the bed and looked around the room checking for anything left behind. With that done she grabbed her purse and walked out the room shutting it behind her.

Here we go she thought as she grabbed a handfull of the floo powder and shouting the burrow. As soon as she was at the burrow she was engulfed in hugs and the ooohs and ahhhs at her appearance. Two seconds later Draco was right behind her. Harry gave them a questioning look as if they came together and why.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Everybody knew Hermione was seeing someone, but never in a million years would they guess it was Draco Malfoy. They knew she was bringing him today but they never expected him. They were all just standing there staring at Dracos hand wrapped around Herione's waist, until Ginny broke the silence by asking how they were doing. The rest of the family looked at Ginny strangely, thinking she knew something they did not. "Umm… We are doing well. How have you all been?" Hermione answered back with a smile.

"Well nothing really new here, you know how it is Mione." Ginny replied smiling at her best friend. Ginny nudged Harry hard looking at him expectantly. She subtly nodded her head in Draco's direction as in giving him a silent demand.

"Um hello Mal- Draco. How are you?" Harry said uncertainly shaking Draco's hand. Draco could see Hermione smile Out the corner of his eye.

Things just maybe okay she thought with a smile on her face. that is until she turned around and saw a glaring Ronald looking at her.

Yeah okay my butt she thought, the smile faltering from her face.


End file.
